Conventional tape splicing equipment generally acts from one face of the tape to be spliced, by preparing a portion of splicing tape or web, and securing this across a junction between two adjacent ends of tape to be spliced. Usually, adhesive tape is employed for this purpose, that is tape having a layer of adhesive on one face thereof. Alternatively, however, other fixing methods may be applied, for example the splicing tape may be attached to the tape to be spliced by friction welding, resistance heating or other fusion techniques.
One disadvantage of the known tape splicing mechanism is that if the tape to be spliced is in a loop it is necessary sometimes to displace the upper part of the loop in order to gain access to the joint. With wide tapes such as are used in video cassette recorders this leads to the possibility of creasing which has substantial disadvantages.
In prior art mechanisms where self adhesive tape has been used this has been guided over a roller system and the adhesive used for ensuring retention of the adhesive tape to its intended path. Such contact between the adhesive side of the splicing tape and the roller feed mechanism increases the frictional resistance which must be overcome in operation and can cause clogging and malfunction problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tape splicing mechanism which is fully automatic, and which can act from one side of the tape to apply splicing tape from a laterally displaced position so that the region immediately above the tape is not obstructed.